Question: $\dfrac{2}{3} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{3 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {3}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{6}$